sylvusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvus Wiki
Welcome to the Sylvus Wiki 42 years ago the King went mad. He felt he could trust no one. His beloved mated guard was put to death. For she knew his secrets. His advisors were put to death. For they disagreed with him. The Elves were deported. He could never trust their kind anyways. However he realized, as one of his servants brought him his wine, the true threat to his kingdom. Halflings, treated as slaves the halflings knew far to much. However King Reginald discovered a solution. And so began the purge. Three thousand halfling bodies lined the river Sellen, crucified, when the revolution began. Democracy! some cried. Death to Tyranny! cried others. Justice! yet more. And For the Halflings! said a few. The revolutionaries gathered support almost everywhere. Even Duke Pillon and Duke Saylin supported them. quickly taking Saylin the revolution began to push westward towards the capital. They had all but besieged Sylvus, they had burned Awin, Leveled Felia, they fought in the streets of Fredsfield when a most unfortunate event occured. Prince Reginald Sylvus arrived from an adventure with his powerful allies Nadia Sylvus his mated guard, lover and closest friend. A Halfling, The Wizard Tao. Lia a mysterious Oracle. The forlorn elven thief Allith and the Half-elf K'neth the swordsman and bard. These six individuals broke upon the revolutionaries like waves crashing upon the shore. Driving them back across the River Sellen. Then The Wizard Tao arrived in Sylvus. The party split. Lia left. Tao joined the revolution claiming he would -----------------. The Prince, Nadia, Ken'neth and Allith arrived in the capital. What happened next is not recorded in history... however soon after.... The King died suddenly, so did Nadia. Prince Reginald Sylvus was crowned King Reginald II. The new king pushed through several reforms restricting the power of the monarchy and giving the nobility and the people a voice in the government. Slavery was abolished. The purges ended. The revolution ran out of steam with these changes and the now divided kingdom settled into a kind of cold war. Divided along the Sellen, East and West. 42 years later the widower King and his only daughter Princess Triana were surprised by the arrival of a long lost family member. Princess Sakura, a foreigner and the product of a secret marriage almost 19 years early had found her father. 8 Months later Nadia returned under mysterious circumstances. Displaced over 40 years in time. The King's matedguard.... and legally his wife carried his unborn child and heir to the kingdom. A new era of the divided kingdom began..... It has been a trying few months for the divided Kingdom of Tytania. Queen Nadia has been crowned and is pregnant with the undisputed heir to the kingdom. The King's original lover and wed by an archaic ritual which bonded her to him she was pulled from history to deliver the kingdom into prosperity. However Queen Nadia is not one to let the power of the throne go to waist. She has pushed reforms and legislation through the Council of Six and helped found a new Duchy, currently unoccupied in the newly claimed lands to the south. Her critics note the new lands are staffed with nothing more than adventurers she has befriended and who would be loyal to her. The Dukes are nervous about a 7th member affecting the balance of power. For the Queen is young and full of passion, this has the old dukes are very nervous. Princess Sakura has wed Cameron Felia, a man with a close claim on the throne in his own right, and a short 8 months later she gave birth to the king's first grandchild. The foreigner Sakura, not being one to sit at home she has been assigned a role as High General of the border forces where she has been whipping the men into shape with the help of her husband. Several critics, most notably Sheriff Io Talla questioned the girl's legitimacy. A secret wedding with no witnesses performed with out the kingdom's knowledge seemed hard to believe. Until the silver dragon Ranewan appeared in the capital and in dragon form explained she performed the short lived wedding personally. The word of a Silver Dragon proved enough even for the Talla's. Between this and Princess Triana's increased role in politics helping pass the Queen's reforms many are beginning to complain the kingdom is being ran by the King's women. Though many others, especially among the common people are quite happy the Queen's reforms. A large amount of money has been spent by the crown to nationalize the country's orphanages. They are being over seen by the Queen personally, and managed by the church of Cayden Cailean. The cleric Lady Layla Riverside, (herself an orphan) has been appointed to run this project for the Queen. The real reasons for this are only apparent to a few, the Queen is attempting to stamp out the practice of raising orphan girls as mated guards. Technically outlawed years ago the practice was still happening at the fringes of the Kingdom. Reunification talks began again shortly after the Queen's return, but have stalled once again leading to a build up of forces on both sides of the border. The King has been largely absent from public life, appearing only at the naming of his grandson and a few public announcements. Rumors abound that he has grown weak or is enchanted. Other rumors focus on the fact that the popular Sheriff Dani Sellen seems to of disappeared. Others on the idea of some sort of secret war. For many soldiers and musketeers seems to of left the kingdom in some way. Stretching the kingdom's resources. News from the East is scattered. Rumor of daemon infestation, of wild elf villages, of mayors attacked in their villas and others constantly stream out of the east. Deep in their cups some traders and travelers even talk about news they heard of a plot to open a portal to Abaddon. Stopped... so the rumors go, only by a band of adventurers, nameless heroes. However even more troubling are the rumors that the ancient winged dread, the black dragon Drakzuul once again patrols his ancient swampy home outside of the ruins of Dorne. The powerful Saylin Mages Council would not allow such a danger in their territory with out good reason. Either the Council has grown weak, or the council has made a deal with the dragon. Neither of which are acceptable to the West. And in the middle of all of this a report has come in from spies in the East. The False God Razmir's army is on the march towards the unprotected border of W. Tytania. More than any other this is a time that will once again require heroes. Be they famous ones like those who brought in The Wizard Tarlin, or more discrete heroes, like those who have defended the lands from the lower planes. Information All information on the following pages (except player information) is considered common knowledge, or knowledge easily obtainable with library research or reading any House Chronical. Or avalible with a DC 10-15 check of the appropriate knowledge. Players may read and use any of the information before (except Settlement stat blocks) so long as their character has had enough time to visit a library or knows enough about the subject matter. Players Cities and Settlements Noble Houses Maps Characters History Information Politics Religion Artifacts and Treasures Games Shadows of Sylvus (completed) Incursion (completed) Blue Moon Ascension Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse